A debt repaid
by WildJayAppears
Summary: Lorule finally repays Hyrule in an unlikely way. (Set in Hyrule Warriors Legends) Written out of boredom.


Linkle screamed out as Ganondorf buried his sword in Link's chest. The two had arguments on who was the actual Hero, but on the battlefield, it was kill or be killed. The Guerdo chieftain yanked the sword out of the boy's right side and prepared to strike. Linkle dove in, raising her crossbows to intercept. The blades smashed her crossbows, leaving Linkle to kick the sword out of the way.

"Foolish girl, you can not defeat me. Your legendary hero lies dying, the Princess will be captured, her piece of the triforce soon in my possession. Your side has lost," he laughed darkly.

Linkle raised her two fists, "while I'm breathing, there is always a chance."

"Linkle...don't...it's no use," Link sputtered, coughing up blood.

Ganondorf charged at the Hylian girl, swinging his blades horizontally at her. Linkle spang up into the air, flipping over the Guerdo before lashing out with a kick.

He stumbled off balance as Linkle sent another kick to his chest. She back flipped out of his reach.

Ganondorf smiled, "not bad. I might actually enjoy killing you."

He raised his blade to the sky as electricity crackled in the air, Linkle swore as a bolt of lightning came down straight for her. She braced for the impact which sent her flying back. She staggered to her feet.

The Guerdo King looked surprised, "interesting, that usually kills people like you."

"I'm not other people," Linkle said smugly as she readied herself again.

Ganondorf charged swinging overhead as Linkle sidestepped the blow before punching Ganondorf in the face.

The Guredo glared at Linkle, looking rather angry that she annoying him, he brought his arm up, catching Linkle off guard. She flew into one of the boulders on the field.

Ganondorf laughed and walked over to the bleeding Hero of Time, "watch, this is the last time the Hero will ever see the light of day, from now on, darkness shall rule."

Linkle shot to her feet as Ganondorf attempted to strike Link down once and for all. She darted in between Ganondorf's legs and threw herself over Link, expecting to meet her end, a sacrifice for the person who was probably the true Hero. She was just a silly girl living in a fantasy about being what she could never be. A Hero.

She braced herself in what she thought was her final moments before she heard a resounding boom like thunder roll across the area. She looked up to see a glowing purple radiance surrounding her, the origin of it coming from her hand. She quickly examined it, a purple black upside down triangle, like Link's, was it true? Was she the Hero?

She stood up as Ganondorf blinked as the glow diminished, "what madness is this? There are only three pieces of the Triforce! Not four!" he bellowed.

Link touched her ankle, she glanced down to see him pale, and pointing at an object mere inches away. The Master Sword.

She gripped it's handle in her hands, somehow it still felt like it wasn't hers but would obey her.

She took up a stance, her eyes focused on Ganondorf, "bring it."

The two charged at each other as the unlikely Hero fought back blow for blow. She would not lose this battle, all of Hyrule depended on it. Linkle finally found an opening and slashed Ganondorf across his shins He cried out and limped back, "this is not over."

"Then allow me to finish it," Linkle replied coldly, marching at the Guerdo before he vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Linkle huffed, coward. She looked back at Link, who looked as if he was on the brink of death. She ran to him, pulling out a bottled fairy. She moved him under it, letting it's dust heal him. His color drastically improved but not to fighting form. He was stable at least. He smiled, "good job Hero."

"At this point, I guess we are both Heroes," Linkle chuckled as Link offered her the scabbard for the Legendary Sword. She gratefully accepted it, sheathing the Master Sword before helping Link to his feet, acting like a crutch.

In a way, part of her felt as if she was repaying a great debt. One she didn't know of, or even understand. She shook herself of the feeling. No, this was her, a Hero.

She helped the crippled Hero up the slope, his arm over her shoulder. They looked over the hills as Ganondorf's forces retreated. Linkle couldn't help but feel proud. They saw Princess Zelda trying to make her way towards them.

"How bad do I look?" Link asked hopefully.

"You've lost weight, in the form of blood," Linkle responded back.

"What happened, are you okay Link?" Zelda started checking on Hyrule's hero.

He nodded, "I'm okay, thanks to Linkle."

Zelda sighed, "thank the goddesses, I was worried that we wouldn't have anyone else to save us if you died. Speaking of which," she looked at the other Hylian, "thank you."

"You should have seen her, taking on Ganondorf," Link commented.

Zelda's eyes grew large, "no one could survive that unless you have a piece of the Triforce."

Linkle held out her hand, revealing the glowing upside down dark purple triangle. Zelda took her hand, "This is strange, I've only read about something like this."

"You know what this is?"

"Long ago, Hyrule's Triforce was sought after by person from a land called Lorule, a ruined land that could only be restored with a Triforce. Hyrule's hero thwarted the attempt and used their triforce to bring Lorule's destroyed Triforce back. According to the legends, Lorule's triforce was a mix of black and purple color."

Linkle gazed at the odd colored triangle on her hand, "so, I'm not from Hyrule?"

"It would seem that way. You must be the Hero of Lorule. But how did you end up here,"

"Maybe Lorule's goddesses decided it was time to repay their debt?"

Zelda smiled as the three heroes looked over the retreating army, "maybe."

FIN

* * *

Author's note: I was bored, I know it sucks.


End file.
